Benutzer Diskussion:Nussfrost
'Wichtig! ' Wegen eines technischen Fehlers musst dich alle Nachrichten die nach dem 14. Dezemer 2016 geschrieben worden löschen. Wenn etwas wichtiges dabei war bitte unbedingt schreiben!!! Hi meine Lieben Clankatzen! Egal ob Freundschaftsanfragen, Aufträge oder Gemeinsame Geschichten hier könnt ihr mir Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich freu mich schon auf sie. Schreibt bitte alle Nachrichten nach unten damit ich sie besser finden kann. Eure 'Hi Nut' kein Problem, wegen dem Löschen. Und mit der Sig da kann ich warten. Du, ich wollte fragen, ob du lust hast mit mir eine Geschichte zu schreiben? Und darf ich mir einen Spitznamen für dich ausdenken? LG Starsnow :-) 'Hi Nut' erst mal danke wegen der sig. Aber, wenn ich drauf klicke, dann erscheint immer noch Benutzer Nussfrost. Und mit dem Einrichten der Sig komme ich auch nicht weiter. Bitte! ich brauche Hilfe Oder du könntest mir einfach zeigen, wie man eine Sig selber macht. Hey Nussfrost Danke fürs die nette Begrüßung und ich hätte gerne ein Siggi 15:57, 16. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Na ja, eigentlich habe ich sie mir ausgedacht^^ Mohn und ich haben im Chat geschrieben und sie hat gesagt ich darf das alleine machen :3 Also, zuerst habe ich mir eine Liste gemacht: : Katzen gesamt: : Kater: : Kätzinnen: : Rot: : Gelb: : Schwarz: : Weiß: : Braun: : Grau: : Schildpattfarben: Dann habe ich mir zuerst die Namen genommen, die die acht ausgewählten Katzen hatten und entsprechend bei den Angaben oben eingetragen, was zutrifft. Als nächstes habe ich mir ein "Limit" überlegt, und das war bei jeder Fellfarbe sieben. Wenn ich von einer Fellfarbe sieben habe, wird diese durchgestrichen und ich nehme die nächste. Danach habe ich mir eine namenlose Hierarchie ausgedacht, also das Aussehen der Katzen beschrieben und dabei die Namen weggelassen. Zum Beispiel: : x - hellgrau gescheckte Kätzin Bald waren alle Kriterien erfüllt und ich konnte mit den Namen anfangen ... die Vorsilbe beschreibt das Aussehen oder ein wichtiges Merkmal der Fellstruktur (oder andere) und die Nachsilbe den Charakter. So mache ich es normalerweise. Aber häufig ist die Vorsilbe auch eine Beschreibung des Charakters oder einfach etwas ganz anderes. Geschwister bekommen auch manchmal ähnliche Namen, nimm dir ein Beispiel an Flecken-, Tupfen-, Tüpfel- und Sprenkeljunges. So mache ich das immer :D Danke Danke für die nette Begrüßung und natührlich kannst du mich Dancer nennen und (super viele und ich weiß XD) ich hätte wirklich eine Frage weißt du wie man getigerte Katzen zeichnet ich habe es versucht es sieht aber immer total schlecht aus. PS. Wollen wir Freunde sein (ich weiß ich bin sehr stürmisch) LG Silbertanz (Diskussion) 21:58, 18. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hey Nuss Danke für die nette Begrüßung übriegens darfst du mich gerne Dancer nennen. Du hast mich ja gefragt wenn ich hilfe brauche das ich dich Fragen soll und ich brauche hilfe weißt du wie man getigerte Katzen malt ich weiß es nähmlich nicht und jedessmal wenn ich es versuche ist es mehr als schlecht. Und wollen wir Freunde sein und falls du fragst ja ich bin sehr stürmisch. Silbertanz (Diskussion) 22:06, 18. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Waschbärpelz Hey Nussfrost ich weiß ich war etwas stürmisch ünriegens soll ich dir von Waschbärpelz ausrichten das sie dir mit dem Siggi jetzt nicht antworten kann da sie gerade nicht auf ihren Account kommt wollte ich nur nochmal sagen bevor du sie nochmal anschreibt. Ps. So weit ich weiß wegen seiner ID Adresse hat es aber auch bald geschaft und falls du dich wunderst warum Waschbär eine Seite von mir erstehlt hat ich habe in den Account gemacht und vergessen das ich drauf war muss aber jetzt weg du musst also keinen Admin anschreiben PPS. Und nochmal danke für die Vorlagen Grüße 18:27, 19. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Nussfrost, ich möchte dich noch einmal auf unsere Regeln hinweisen, da mir aufgefallen ist, dass du jetzt schon zum wiederholten Mal Malereien und Zeichnungen hochgeladen hast, die dir nicht gehören. Ich möchte dich bitten, dir die Regeln auch zu Herzen zu nehmen und in Zukunft nur noch Selbstgemachtes, Fotos oder mit Basen gemachte Bilder zu verwenden. 10:15, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Ich rede von sämtlichen Bildern mit Fabelwesen drauf. 11:23, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hey Name - Waschbärpelz Spruch - lebe dein Träume Farbe - turkis des in Lila übergeht Schatten - ja Bild - eine Katze die so wie ich aussieht Schrift - die schrift von Sternenschnee Und das Bild ist super Lg Waschbär Hi Nut ich bräuchte ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge für mein Cover. Könntest du mal drüber schauen und mir sagen, was ich besser machen kann? LG Bild: thumb Hi Nussfrost Danke, mir geht es gut ^^ ich hoffe dir auch :).Ich habe mich jetzt neu registriert, da ich sonst keine Bilder mehr hochladen könnte^^ LG Deine Regenträumer :) --Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 13:10, 31. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hi nussfrost ich wollte nur sagen das ich jetzt richtig hier bin ich finde dich ziemlich nett daher hoffe ich wir können uns gegenseitig helfen ich finde deine Geschichten richtig gut Löschen Hallo. Da ich inzwischen wieder vom Geschichten schreiben abgekommen bin, wollte ich fragen ob die Seiten die ich hier erstellt habe gelöscht werden könnten, da ich sie nicht mehr benötige und sie ja dann unnötig Namen und so besetzen. Alle Seiten sind in dieser Kategorie hier drin Kategorie:ByKitten6677. Ich möchte gerne, dass alles gelöscht wird außer eben die ByKitten6677 Kategorie selbst. Währe das möglich? Außerdem gibt es ja die Regel, dass man die Seiten anderer User nicht bearbeiten darf, außer wegen der Rechtschreibung. Jetzt habe ich den Post zu den Kategorien gesehen. Dürfte man auch die Kategorien korrigieren/löschen/hinzufügen, in dem Falle wenn eben was falsch ist? Also eben wenn anstelle von Männlich/Weiblich, Kater/Kätzin benutzt wurde, was man ja nicht soll. Oder wenn jemand die ByUser Kategorie vergessen. Oder wenn jemand aus versehen Weibich anstelle von Weiblich geschrieben hat und sowas. Eure Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:27, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Oh ich hab irgendwie gedacht du bist ein Admin. Danke für die Antwort ich kopier meine Nachricht einfach nochmal auf die Seite von Fireheart. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 16:00, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey, öhm, danke, davon wusste ich wirklich noch gar nichts... O.o Okay, liegt wohl daran, dass ich fast gar nicht mehr auf Wikia bin, aber holla, das überrascht mich gerade doch etwas sehr sehr stark! O.o xD Ähh.... Ich kann gerade echt nicht richtig etwas dazu sagen, bin zu verwundert und ich freue mich auch total darüber, weil ich soetwas wirklich überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte! *-* Jaaa... xD... mir fehlen die Worte! O.o ... Ich glaube, das merkt man vielleicht etwas dezent... xD Auf jeden Fall Wow! Ich bin geflasht! So etwas habe ich echt überhaupt nicht erwartet! O.o xD Sry, kann das nur gerade nicht wirklich in Worten ausdrücken, da ich soetwas nie erwartet hätte... xDD Danke, dass du mir bescheid gesagt hast! :* ^^ Lg - ( 18:52, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC)) Vorschlag Hallo, Ich möchte mich ja nicht Einmischen aber als ich Deinem Nachricht bei SpacePucky gelesen habe wollte ich Vorschlagen das die Admins auf Wiki Funktionen dem Funktion das Nicht-Fandom nutzer etwas Schreiben oder Bearbeiten können für ne weile ausschalten damit sind Anons sozusagen gezwungen sich zu registrieren sollte der typ sich anmelden und weiter machen kann er Gesperrt werden da er als User seine IP nicht wechseln kann die Funktion muss ja nicht für immer sein. Sorry wegen meinem rechtschreibfehler aber hoffe konnte euch helfen. Gruß (GƬΛ-V-PᄂΛΥΛ - ∂єя α∂мιи υи∂ вüяσкяαт ∂єѕ gυммιвäяєивαи∂є ωιкιѕ (Diskussion) 16:57, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC)) Tschuldigung Das wollte ich nicht musst du mir glauben. Ich wollte mich auch nochmal bedanken das du das geschrieben hast ich bin gerade darann alle weg zu machen. Grüße Silbertanz Bild thumbHier ist das Bild, ich hoffe das geht so. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 08:39, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich hätte da eine Frage... Sei gegrüsst Nussfrost!^^ Danke für deine herzliche Einladung! Ich verstehe irgendwie nicht wie man Stammbäume machen kann... Könntest du mir das bitte erklären? Ich wollte dich auch noch Fragen wie ihr (die meisten) die Bilder oder Vorlagen macht/zeichnet. Macht ihr das mit einem Computerprogramm oder per Hand? Würde mich über Antworten freuen!^^ LG Sonnenschatten RE: Community- News Wow, cool das unser Wiki da auch mitmachen kann! Und danke für die Info, ich hab mir schon ein paar Dinge zum Thema durchgelesen :) LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 10:00, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC)thumb|308px Ich habe dein Cover fertig, auch wenn ich finde, dass es unterhalb des Kopfes ein bisschen zu leer ist. Hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem und ich bin gespannt auf die Story ^^ aber jetzt mal so: Wenn dir was nicht gefällt, sag einfach Bescheid ^^ übrigens, es ist ein bisschen groß, deswegen empfehle ich dir, immer ein |284px einzusetzen, sonst passt es evtl nicht in die Box. Wegen der Staffel kann ich um das goldene "Band" noch ein wenig radieren, da ich einfach das Cover von der geheime Blick genommen habe und davon die Staffel genommen habe ^^. Falls dir der Autorenname zu weit oben ist, kann ich ihn runtermachen und so; auch den Katzenkopf oder den Schriftzug kann ich verändern. Das einzige, was nicht änderbar ist, ist das "Gebrochenes Herz", da es alles auf einer Ebene ist und ich das nicht alles auseinander ziehen will:/. Ich kann es jedoch noch mal ganz neu machen, wenn es dann besser ist. Ebenfalls kann ich unten noch ein paar (kämpfende / sitzende / beobachtende / jagende / ...) Katzen hinsetzen, damit es nicht mehr so leer ist. Ich habe unten rechts noch mal ganz klein und in schwarz Cover by Sunny hingeschrieben, aber falls dich das allzu sehr stört, entferne ich es ^^ am besten ist, wenn du heute noch antwortest, denn ich fahre mein Laptop jeden Abend runter und deshalb müsste ich dann alle Ebenen auf Gimp schließen. ^^ : PS: Seit wann habe ich im Fünftelfinale von Plays of the fight für Leuchtschein gestimmt? Ich war nämlich für Nachtglühen. ^^ Kann es sein dass du einige Umfragen von mir übernommen hast/ dich von mir hast "inspirieren" lassen? Wenn ja (wo ich mir eig. sicher bin) könntest du dann bitte ©Sunny dazu schreiben? Heyyy Voll cool wie schnell du geantwortet hast :) Und du hast auch richtig viel hier gearbeitet, seit ich weg bin richtig krass <3 Voll schön von dir zu hören. Mir geht es eigentlich aktuell gar nicht sooooooo toll, aber auch nicht komplett scheiße also immerhin. Wie geht es dir denn so? Und ich höre gerne was hier so passiert ist, woher soll ich es denn sonst jemals erfahren? deine Sternenregen (Diskussion) 11:36, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) Das ist cool Sternenregen (Diskussion) sry die antwort war eben so kurz weil ich weg musste, das war nicht böse gemeint. <3 Ich find es richtig klasse wie viel du jetzt also auch für das wiki machst und so ich bin sicher du machst das super :) ist bronce noch hier? xxx deine --Sternenregen (Diskussion) 19:42, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) PS: kann ich dich frozen nennen? Frozen nuts ist ja iwie fast genauso lang wie Nussfrost und Frosty geht nicht wegen Frosty uuuuund ja :c wenn du einen besseren vorschlag hast, kannst du es gern vorschlagen :) oder wie du genannt werden willst. Ist mir auch relativ egal ob es überhaupt mit deinem benutzernamen was zu tun hat. hdl. okay ich unterschreib nochmal für die übersicht. -- Sternenregen (Diskussion) 19:42, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) Antwort: Hey danke Nuss, habe davon tatsächlich nichts gewusst =). Bei weiteren Fragen werde ich mich definitiv an dich wenden! Liebe Grüße, deine 19:08, 24. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hy Wenn du möchtest könntest du ja heute schon mal den Prolog fertigschreiben und ich könnte dann (wahrscheinlich in der Abendszeit) mit dem ersten Kapitel beginnen und auch mal schauen ob ich nen Cober machen kann für unsere Story und falls das bei mir nicht so klappt, dann könntest du es ja versuchen :) Lg, deine 05:15, 28. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hy^^ Ich habe das Cover für Die Schatten der Gründer gemacht. Ich habe es auch schon eingefügt und hoffe es passt. Die Katzen auf den Cover ist Salamanderpfote. Und hier habe ich noch nen Bild von Luchspfote gemacht:thumb|300px Lg, deine 14:02, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Heyy <3 Hei Nut, nicht wundern, ich hatte einfach mal wieder Bock alle meine alten Freunde anzuschreiben ^^ Und eine kleine Sache noch: Hast du Ideen für 5-6 Clankatzen die einem Clan namens RegenClan leben? Mir fällt nämlich nichts mehr ein und ich brauche noch was für meine neue Geschichte <3 Deine